The field of the invention relates generally to a blank of sheet material and a polygonal container formed from the blank, and more particularly to a blank of sheet material for forming a polygonal container having reinforced corner structures for transporting a product stored within the container.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. The shape of the container can provide additional strength to the container. For example, octagonal-shaped containers provide greater resistance to bulge over conventional rectangular, square or even hexagonal-shaped containers.
In at least some known cases, a blank of sheet material is used to form a container for transporting a product. More specifically, these known containers are formed by a machine that folds a plurality of panels along fold lines and secures these panels with an adhesive. Such containers may have certain strength requirements for transporting products. These strength requirements may include a stacking strength requirement such that the containers can be stacked on one another during transport, and/or storage and/or display without collapsing. It is desirable to provide a container that meets these strength requirements.
Further, it is a known practice to employ containers to transfer products to the place of sale, such as a retail store. One drawback of such containers is that a significant amount of labor is required to remove the products from the container and, in turn, place the products on display shelves. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a container that is convertible to a display container that prevents the products from falling out of the display container and that permits customers to see the products.